


Saving Our Sanities

by sanctimonious_rascal



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dadrien, Parent Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Sleep Deprived Adrien Agreste, god help him, plagg is not helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctimonious_rascal/pseuds/sanctimonious_rascal
Summary: Marinette is out of town. How will Adrien get through only the second night with baby Emma?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Emma Agreste
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Saving Our Sanities

Adrien thought that he had it. 

He did not have it.

Marinette had left for business in Shanghai and left their 6 month old daughter with Adrien for 4 days. She really didn't want to leave but Adrien insisted that he was capable of watching their daughter, which Marinette knew. She has never left Emma for more than a day, so it was hard to go. 

On the first day, it was a bit rough but it was something he was used to. 

Now it was only the second day and he was struggling. So many times he wanted to beg Marinette to come home but he kept telling himself he could do it. When she called to check up on the two he managed to make it seem like he had everything under control. Which he didn't, but somehow she believed him.

The night routine was no different except by a lot. Emma was used to the bottle but not before bed. It was the 3rd time in one night that she woke up crying, which is not normal so it was freaking him out a little. The first time was a diaper change the next time she was hungry, now he had no idea what to do. Adrien sighed from under the covers, and flipped onto his back in frustration glaring at the ceiling.

“How hard is it to keep a baby down for the night?” Plagg said from Marinette’s pillow.

“Plagg,” said Adrien “Shut up.”

“I'm just saying. Those parenting books you read say that she shouldn’t be crying 3 times in one night at 6 months.”

“It also says that no magical being whines more than your child, but here we are.”

He groggily got out of bed and fought to keep his eyes open as he crossed to the crib looking down at the screaming baby. 

He felt bad. Marinette stayed home all day with Emma sometimes, the least he could do was take care of his daughter by himself for 4 days.

Sighing, he lifted his little girl into his arms holding her to his chest hoping to create a safe environment so she could calm down. The cries became more muffled which helped with the sound but didn't help with the actual crying. He couldn't seem to calm her down. He lightly brushed the blonde wisps of hair to the side, his fingers traveled to her kitten nose and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Aww come on baby bug there's no reason to cry," he whispered, "don't worry daddy's got you. I've got you." She still wouldn't quiet down and he started to feel helpless "Come on kitten, what can I do?" He continued to rock her back and forth and walk around the room. How did Marinette do this?

“She’s not getting any quieter.”

“And you're not being less annoying."

“Did you want me to?”

Adrien crossed to the bed and grabbed the kwami from his cozy spot. “Maybe instead of complaining, you could help me. Like entertain her."

"How am I entertaining?"

"The fact that you're the god of destruction says a lot."

"Do you want me to destroy something?"

"I'm willing to try anything." There was a bit of desperation in his tone.

He sighed "Alright," he floated into the kitchen and came back with mashed carrots and with the blink of an eye, disintegrated the jar. But if anything, it made her cry even more. But honestly Plagg's performance would make anyone cry.

He looked at the kwami in shock “Are you kidding me? That was awful! You can literally destroy anything you want and you choose baby food?!” he was starting to lose his patience.

“Do you want me to destroy the Eiffel Tower because I only have so much to work with, Adrien.” he said loudly over the cries “Besides, mashed carrots are disgusting, I did her a favor!”

"God I could really use some luck. And I know it's not going to be from you!" He accused.

"Oh hush I know you love being Chat Noir."

"Yeah but how is being Chat Noir going to-" Adrien stopped talking and thought hard then looking at Emma he smiled coming up with an idea "Hold on baby bug." He set her into her baby swing and stood in front of her. The little girl watched her father in curiosity.

"Oh yeah that helped." Said Plagg

Adrien side glanced over to him "It will."

"Wha-?"

"Plagg, claws out!"

"HOW DARE YOUUU!"

In a bright green flash Adrien once again became Chat Noir: Savior of Paris.

Only tonight, the only thing he was saving was everyone's sanities.

Emma continued to cry but she seemed to have calmed down a little more. Adrien cradled the little girl into his arms and slowly rocked her back and forth which made her cries into whimpers.

He settled both of them into the bed cuddled her closer "Alright if this doesn't work, I give up." He thought of all the love he held for his daughter. He thought about how she was his. Without much trouble, he started to purr.

Within minutes the little girl was sound asleep and even drooling a little. He knew with confidence he could get her back into the crib without waking her up but he couldn't talk himself into it. He rather watch his daughter sleep softly in his arms. When he tried to stop purring, he couldn't. 

He was just too happy.


End file.
